The invention relates to strip handling apparatus. More specifically, though not exclusively, the invention relates to apparatus for handling longitudinal strips in the form of sealing, trimming, finishing and glass-guiding strips such as used in motor vehicle body construction. Some of the exemplary forms of the apparatus to be described, are, in particular, of use for handling such strips before and during their fitment by robot onto a motor vehicle body during its construction.
Embodiments of the invention to be described may be used in conjunction with the apparatus disclosed in our co-pending United Kingdom patent application No. 89 28471 whose content is incorporated herein. The specification of the latter application discloses a robot "hand" arrangement which is adapted to be carried by a robot-controlled arm. The hand receives an end of a longitudinal strip, such as a sealing strip for sealing around a door opening on a motor vehicle body. The sealing strip has a channel-shaped part which is designed for embracingly gripping the flange running around the door opening. As the robot arm positions the hand adjacent to the flange, the hand Places the end of the channel-shaped part into embracingly gripping relationship on the flange. Thereafter, the robot arm moves the hand along the flange and around the door opening and, during this process, the hand automatically feeds the strip onto the flange. Embodiments to be described in more detail of the present invention may be used for handling suitable lengths of such strips during storage prior to use, as well as during the process just described by which the robot hand transfers the strip onto the flange.